Electronic writeboards or whiteboards (EWBs) are known in the art and have been used in conjunction with host computers executing applications software to provide enhanced multimedia and teleconferencing capabilities. An example of an electronic writeboard of this nature is sold by SMART Technologies Inc. of Calgary, Alberta, Canada under the name SMART Board. The SMART Board electronic writeboard includes a touch sensitive panel, a tool tray accommodating a plurality of tools such as coloured pens and an eraser as well as a driver and an associated controller.
In use, the electronic writeboard is connected to a host processor such as a personal computer operating in a Windows.RTM. environment and executing applications software, via a serial data connection. The electronic writeboard can be operated in one of three modes, namely a projected mouse mode, a projected mark-up mode and a non-projected mode.
In the projected mouse mode, the image displayed on the monitor of the personal computer is projected onto the touch sensitive panel. In this case, the electronic writeboard functions as a giant mouse providing input to the personal computer in response to user contact with the touch sensitive panel. Specifically, the electronic writeboard generates mouse events in response to user contact with the touch sensitive panel, which are conveyed to the personal computer for processing. Thus, by contacting the touch sensitive panel, the personal computer can be conditioned to open and display menus, to activate displayed menus, to drag icons, to execute software and to switch applications by changing input focus. The latter event of course is achieved by contacting the touch sensitive panel outside of the window of the active application running on the personal computer.
In the projected mark-up mode the coloured pens and eraser are used to contact the touch sensitive panel. The active application running on the personal computer tracks where writing and erasing has occurred and maintains a computerized image of what is drawn on and erased from the touch sensitive panel. The computerized image is projected onto the touch sensitive panel so that the user can see the computerized image.
In the non-projected mode, no images are displayed on the touch sensitive panel. Dry-erase markers are used to contact the touch sensitive panel. The application running on the personal computer tracks where writing and erasing has occurred and maintains a computerized image of what is drawn on the touch sensitive panel. However, since no image is displayed on the touch sensitive panel, the electronic writeboard is not interactive when operated in this mode.
During operation in the projected mark-up mode, as writing on the touch sensitive panel occurs, the applications software executed by the host computer creates one or more objects representing the writing. Each object is bounded by a rectangular area encompassing the writing. When an existing object displayed on the touch sensitive panel is modified, the applications software creates a separate object for the annotations made to the existing object and layers the newly created object over the original object so that the image projected onto the touch sensitive panel reflects the modifications made to the object. This however, creates problems when it is desired to manipulate the modified object due to the fact that the original object and the annotations are separate, layered objects. For example, highlighting an object and then trying to move the highlighted object either results in the original object being moved without the annotations or results in only the annotations being moved without the original object. Accordingly improved methods to deal with objects representing writing on an electronic writeboard are desired.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel method and editor for editing objects representing writing on an electronic writeboard.